Za Excessum Epistula
by FuocoAccigliatoDrago
Summary: AU: This will contain verbal and mental abuse, death and violence. Norman Babcock holds a unique gift. The ability to see and communicate with the dead. Too bad that no one else could see the dead. Living a life of loneliness and pain, Norman has sealed off his heart. Then, one warm day, he learns that only he can save Blithe Hollow. Can he do it? Or will he end up among the dead?


Disclaimer: I do not own ParaNorman, which belongs to Laika and Focus Features, and therefore not mine. This is a darker twist on the movie, so while cannon; it'll be more depressing and violent. Also, the song "Whisper" belongs to Evanescence.

So, enjoy.

**XXXX**

_Like I was saying, this is a __much__ darker intake on the movie. So, here be the warnings; and do remember, that I did warn you. So don't come crying to me about it being too dark and depressing. This story will contain language, violence, abuse/torture and death. If you do not like the sounds of this, then I suggest that you turn around and leave this story._

_PS. This will be a test run. I'll give the opening exactly one week after posting. Hopefully, you'll guys will like this new twist on the story…_

**XXXX**

Key

"**blah"** – song lyrics

"_**blah"**_ – chorus

**XXXX**

Summary: Norman was different from other kids, having the special ability to see and communicate with the dead. And despite this, he is shunned by everyone he knows…including his family. Lonely, he closes off his heart, vowing to never let anyone get close. And for a while, it works.

Until he moves to Blithe Hollow, Massachutes.

Several months after moving, Norman learns that the town is under a curse. A curse, as he learns from his distant, but crazy, uncle; that only he can stop. As he searches for the truth, can Norman handle the secret behind his gift?

Or will he end up joining the dead?

**XXXX**

"**Catch me as I fall"**

An exhausted blond haired woman, smiled as a nurse handed her, her newborn. She tenderly caressed the baby's cheek, cooing softly as pale blue eyes peered up at her. Her precious little boy, and she giggled as she heard her husband's joyful shout. The baby yawned, and snuggled up to her, falling asleep.

"**Say you're here and it's all over now"**

A small, sickly looking boy with wild, dark hair and pale blue eyes giggled as the shimmering form of a tiny dog; danced about. He wasn't sure why, but he could see these shimmering figures for as long as he could remember, but no one else could…

"**Speaking to the atmosphere"**

The boy stood there, so pale and still as he overheard the doctors talking to his parents. His grandmother had been ill for some time, but she couldn't be gone…she just couldn't! his sister tried to console him, but he wrenched away from her, eyes still blank. The poor thing was in shock, and the older girl wasn't sure if he would ever recover from this…

"**No one's here and I fall into myself"**

The girl winced as she heard her little brother sob. He had been the closest with their grandmother, and it hurt to see him fall like this. All he could do was cry himself to sleep, turning away from his family. Worse yet, he was beginning to lose the will to live, slowly ceasing on many things. All he preferred was to stay in his room, crying.

"**This truth drives me into madness"**

What?! The girl stared at her father in utter shock. They were moving away?! As she slowly began to calm down, she realized that her father was right. It was best to move; perhaps her brother could finally heal and move on. She winced at the sudden thought of how he would react…

"**I know I can stop the pain"**

Dull blue eyes stared blankly, the boy watching as the scenery passed by. The car drove through the streets of their new home. Only he saw the shimmering forms of people going about, and knew that this town; Blithe Hollow, was haunted. Looks like his father wasn't going to get his wish, after all.

"**If I will it all away"**

"_**Don't turn away**_

_**Don't give into the pain**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**Though they're screaming your name**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**God knows what lies behind**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**Never sleep never die…"**_

"**I'm frightened by what I see"**

Time slowly went on, and he began to heal from his grandmother's death…sort of. While regaining his strength and health, his 'gift' seemed to be growing stronger. It was beginning to reach the point where he could physically touch the spirits. Something about this wasn't right, was it possible for the living to touch the dead? Eh…probably not.

"**But somehow I know"**

And so, two years passed with things relatively quiet. However, news of his 'gift' got out to the town residents, and with them not understanding the nature of the ability, he was shunned by the residents. What hurt him even more was that his _own_ family began to mistreat him! How could his family do this to him?!

"**That there's more to come"**

Living a life of loneliness, he closed off his heart. Then, on one warm day, he finds out about an unknown uncle from his mother's side of the family. This uncle of his, was apparently the town's local crazy man. But, the boy thought as he went about his day. Something about the man was off, almost familiar. It wasn't as if the man could see ghosts too…right?

"**Immobilized by my fear"**

It wasn't until during a dress rehearsal; a play about the town's famous curse, that he found out. Truth was, the so-called witch's curse, was real. As the anniversary of the witch's death came, the veil between the two worlds were thinning. And to his horror, he was seeing the truth of humanity. How cruel humans could be to those who were different…

"**And soon to be blinded by tears"**

Through his uncle, he learns that only he had the ability to stop the curse. However, with time running short, his uncle passes away before the curse could be stopped. Now, the boy had until sunset to stop it. He curled up in bed, trembling like a leaf, with his grandmother hovering nearby. It broke the elderly woman's spirit when her little grandson broke into painful tears.

"**I can stop the way"**

Making his decision, the boy snuck out and rode his bike to where his uncle had died; the old run-down building at the top of the hill, right outside of town. Unknowingly, he ran into the school bully, angering the older boy. Angering the bully to the point where the bigger boy would follow him.

"**If I will it all away"**

"_**Don't turn away**_

_**Don't give into the pain**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**Though they're screaming your name**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**God knows what lies behind**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**Never sleep never die…"**_

The small boy was able to get the book, and made his way to the old cemetery; where he'd assumed the witch was buried. Making his way into the oldest part of the cemetery, he stood before seven graves. Taking a deep breath, he started to read from the book, only to discover that it was just a fairy tale.

"**Fallen angels at my feet"**

However, the bully snatched the book from his hands, before he could comprehend what was happening. Much to the boy's fear, the skies rapidly turned a dark red, and icy green lightning cackled. The green energy swarmed the cemetery, before entering the ground. To their shock, the victims of the curse, rose up from the grave; and to the small boy's horror, he could _hear_ them talking!

"**Whispered voices at my ear"**

The two boys escaped, only for the undead to follow them back to town. The boy shivered as his sister yelled at him for bringing others into his 'weirdness'. Fighting back his tears, the boy snapped back that she didn't have to follow him. Then mumbled something about having to find the witch's grave. Their only clue? Back at the old town hall.

"**Death before my eyes"**

Finally, his sister couldn't take it anymore. And before the other kids very eyes, she started screaming at him, bringing out all of his insecurities and stormed off. Only the bully saw the tears trickling down the boy's pale face, and reluctantly followed the girl out. The oldest grabbed his chubby brother and followed the others out of the town hall. Crying softly, the frail boy turned back to the books, only to find that he was not alone. The dead had followed him…

"**Lying next to me I fear"**

Through the rage of the witch, he finally learns the truth about the curse. The so-called witch, was just a little girl, no different than him. After waking up, surrounded by the dead, and in front of the town residents, he broke down. His parents were shocked when he screamed at the dead, saying that he was no different than the witch. About how they killed a child. To the town's amazement, they heard the judge admit his follies and how all seven regretted their actions.

"**She beckons me shall I give in?"**

Looking up at the ominous skies, he heard the witch's angry shrieks and announced that he needed to talk with her. Question was, where was her grave? Looking closer, someone called out by seeing a swirling, fiery green tornado out in the forest. Glancing at the judge, the boy questioned him if that was where they buried her.

"**Upon my end shall I begin"**

With the help of his father, the boy reached the forest. His mother, sister and the judge, were with him. However, the witch wasn't happy and separated the group, forcing the boy to face her alone. There must be a way to get through the vengeful spirit, he just needed to find it. Looking at the enraged golden energy, he knew what he had to do; speak to the girl through her memories…

"**Forsaken all I've fallen far"**

Taking a deep breath, he began a story. A story about a little girl who was different from others, angering the spirit. The spirit was furious and began hitting him with lightning, practically torturing him. Was there really nothing left of that sad little girl?

"**I rise to meet the end"**

"_**Don't turn away**_

_**Don't give into the pain**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**Though they're screaming your name**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**God knows what lies behind**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**Never sleep never die…"**_

"_**Don't turn away**_

_**Don't give into the pain**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**Though they're screaming your name**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**God knows what lies behind**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**Never sleep never die…"**_

"_**Don't turn away**_

_**Don't give into the pain**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**Though they're screaming your name**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**God knows what lies behind**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**Never sleep never die…"**_

With the last bit of his strength, the boy begged her to remember, grabbing her hand. Then, everything grew quiet and he found himself staring into the pale blue eyes of the little girl. The girl admitted that she remembered her mother bringing her to the forest, and would tell stories. Then she furiously spat out how those cruel people took her away, and she was shocked when he hugged her.

"**Servatis a periculum"**

He smiled softly at her and said that while there were bad people out there in the world, didn't mean that there weren't any good people. Crying, the girl asked him why he didn't want to make the people who hurt them suffer. But, the boy admitted gently. What good would that do? It would only bring more pain.

"**Save us from danger"**

Looking up at the tree, the girl asked if this was where she was buried. The boy laughed softly, placing a hand on her shoulder and said that it was a pretty good place to sleep, and promised her that she would see her mother again. Smiling, she snuggled up to him, slowly drifting off. He blushed as she leaned into him, a bit embarrassed.

"**Servatis a maleficum"**

He watched as her body began to glow, slowly dissipitating into mist. He smiled as her spirit finally passed on. Unknown to him, the seven victims were freed from their curse, their rotted bodies giving away; revealing the tortured souls underneath. And soon, they too, were moving on.

"**Save us from evil"**

Much to his shock, the whole town was cheering him on as the small group returned. He squealed as his hair was messed up by cheerful residents, and lifted up. Laughing, his entire expression changed. Going from weary and guarded, to bright and cheerful. His big smile and sparkling eyes took away the breath of many. This lonely boy, who they had completely written off, saved them.

He was a hero.


End file.
